And We Shall Meet Again
by NerdSavvy
Summary: I can only hope she believed me when I told her that this time was not meant for us, now. If she must go, and still believe then we shall deny fate and meet again. I swear we will. Love lasts forever, after all.
1. Last Entry

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful film, Finding Neverland. Nor do I own the characters… Oh, how I love Johnny Depp… But I don't own him either.

Title: And We Shall Meet Again

Chapter: 1: Last Entry

o0o

This will be my last entry into this diary. Although I cannot ever forget her, I cannot write more of my sorrows without the pang of guilt for encouraging Peter to do otherwise. I will state only my hope, only something she and I can dream of in the years to come, while she waits in Neverland.

My confession is thus. There is a part of me that nobody knows of, not to this day. It was a conversation between Sylvia and myself while she lay on her side on her sickbed. As she drifted to her world of dreams, as I stroked her thumb gently with my own, she spoke suddenly and softly. She told me there was a hope she knew could never grow to become true. When I asked her, she pulled my hand to her lips and I felt her hope surge through me as I through her. It was then that we acknowledged the obvious bond we share. My response to the question she never answered was only logical to those who believed. I can only hope she believed me when I told her that this time was not meant for us, now. If she must go, and still believe then we shall deny fate and meet again. I swear we will. Love lasts forever, after all.

o0Present Day0o

James boarded the train quickly, rushing to an empty seat across from a dazed woman. He flopped onto the seat breathlessly, and stared at the only other person there, who curiously refused to acknowledge his presence. He eyed her pulled back red curls, her soft features, and strange choice in attire. It amused him strangely, and he chuckled, stopping soon after realizing it had been aloud and not just within his head.

She turned to him amusedly, "What's so funny?"

He let his hand cover his perfect smiling lips, then brought them out, reassuringly, "Nothing, ma'am."

She looked at where his gaze seemed to be fixed, and put two and two together, "Is my outfit really that amusing to you?"

His eyes grew wide, as she stared him down in a familiar way a faint laughter rang through his ears. He didn't know how, but he knew it belonged to her, "No, no…"

She gaze him an inquisitive stare, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Yes, actually… Care to explain it?"

"No, not really."

A faint smile gave away her sarcasm, and they both laughed like old friends.

"If you must know," She still smiled as she spoke, and her eyes drifted off to a place he could not see, "I'm an actress. In theater, more specifically… I'm auditioning to play the mother in Peter Pan."

He gave a half smile, both did actually. As soon as the name left their lips, it seemed to send sharp, cold pains to the pits of their chest, and they heaved identical sighs.

"I like to get in character, talk like the character, act like her, dress like her-"

"You know, you don't seem like the mother to me."

She gave a mixed gesture, a cross between a nod and a shake. For some reason, she felt compelled to look him in those deep, insightful eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to. She chose to become increasingly interested in the scenery, or lack there of, "What do I look like to you, then?"

"A Wendy…"

He let it sink into her, let his voice echo inside her head. The sweet sound as breathe pushed against the inside of his mouth and teeth. She grew dazed again, and gave win to the urge to meet his unfaltering gaze, "And who would you be?"

His eyes seemed to tell her he was looking at someone who was not there, someone somewhere above. At the same time, he looked at her, an uneasy feeling passing as he examined every inch of her soul through her eyes, "I would be a Peter."

Another identical sigh.

o0Author's Note0o

OK. That's all for now. Sorry! I think this will progress slowly, but I can't help it. They just met!

You've most likely read to be at the bottom of the page, so…

Review so that I may know your thoughts. I'll believe in you if you believe in me.

Ren


	2. Not So GoodBye's

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful film, Finding Neverland. Nor do I own the characters… Oh, how I love Johnny Depp… But I don't own him either.

Title: And We Shall Meet Again

Chapter: 2: Not So Good-Bye's

o0James0o

She lay there, on the opposite cushion of me. Her wiry strands of scarlet swaying with her breath as her chest lightly fell and waited to arise once more. She was an enchanting woman to be sure. I don't know why I had grown so taken to her as the days on this train passed, but I was.

I had never really cared much for romance. Not really. I guess I never really knew it; only the pain that followed. But this woman, Sylvia. She was something to care for. It was strange how easily she smiled, how the smallest things we spoke of enticed her to no end, it's like she lives to be happy…

But then there were other times, take now for example, where you can watch her. She looks so serene, and if you weren't looking closely, that would be all you would see. But I did look closer, and I saw her smiles were gone and only replaced with a look of surpassing solitary. I saw her mask crumble as she slept. She was so sad when she slept. It made me want to hug her, make that smile never leave her, make her love me…

I know that is stupid. We just met, really. But it changed me from thinking she lived to smile, but smiled to live… Whether it was for her, or someone else…

She stirred, and I immediately snapped my eyes from her broken mask. But I was caught, "You know, I know when people are looking at me. I am a performer after all, and after a while I can tell if you're watching who I am, or who I'm pretending to be."

It's strange how she would wake so pleasantly, like she was trained that way. The mask was back on, "… Are you always pretending?" I thought I had cracked the mask… For a split second, I thought I saw the real Sylvia. She had frowned openly, which is a mix of phrases, but in truth, this was what it was, an honest frown that told me a million things through a single gesture.

"I…" She trailed off, moving up to a graceful sideways position, leaning onto the window like a trapped bird. Her stray hairs cascaded to frame her angelic face obediently, "Everything's pretend," She gazed out the window as if contemplating an escape from the conversation, "No one's ever really… Real."

My eyes bore into hers, even though she was looking away, it was clear as her beautiful, radiant eyes darkened, that I was prying into forbidden territory.

I clear my throat loudly, and move swiftly to sit beside her, "Beautiful view, isn't it," I couldn't help it, seeing her so sad was too much, even if it would help her to let it all out. Her sorrow was heart wrenching.

She smiled at me. Her face was inches from mine, and I hadn't noticed her shallow intake of breath as I edged closer. Her face was so entrancing. _'She'_ was so entrancing. I wanted to know everything she thought. I know it's too fast, I know I'm acting like a schoolboy in love, or maybe that's what I am. I never went through that phase as a child anyway, so maybe now, just this once, I could be reckless and cast away consequence…

I inclined my head, as hers did in a mocking manner. As one, we inhaled each others scent in a drunken fashion, lips slack and seconds from impact, "Please," Her seductive breath flowed over me, and I felt floured to cover our diminutive distance, "… Don't do this to me… Please."

I looked at her as she fearfully stared back at me, and our gazes dropped simultaneously. I scratched the back of my neck and turn away, "I'm sorry… I know it was a little," I didn't want to say 'sudden.' Because even if it was fact, it wasn't. It felt so right what we were doing. I felt so right with her, but I wouldn't do anything she didn't give consent for. For a split second, her façade was cast aside as she covered her supple lips and looked ashamedly at the ground, and her inwardly pointed feet.

o0o

The rest of their ride was nothing but awkward. It was not unpleasant, though. As both tried to begin anew, only to be halted by the image of their close encounter flashing through their minds.

Soon the train came to an end. They sighed concurrently once more, before either one realized, they were gazing at each other once more as they stood, "I hope to see you soon, then."

She spoke forlornly, and it pained him more than it should have, "Yes… Good-bye, then?"

Neither wanted to say it, but it was the truth, was it not? What were the chances of meeting again? One in a million, "'Bye," she breathed lamely before leaving the closed compartment and they walked their separate ways.

He had turned back, and looked at her once more, but she hadn't seen. If only she had.

She had turned back, and looked at him once more, but he hadn't seen. If only he had.

Two forced smiles. Two sad sighs. Two sorrowful closed eyes, to match unwanted good-bye's.

o0Author's Note0o

Thank you for reviewing, the two who did.

I actually wanted to wait longer, but **Rambling Thestra**'sreview made me update sooner! Screw you people who only read/review in the summer!

I promise to update as soon as I can.

Thank you,

NerdSavvy


End file.
